


Bourbon, Sawdust, or Me?

by taylorgibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Kinks, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-02
Updated: 2008-07-02
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorgibbs/pseuds/taylorgibbs
Summary: Abby decides to seduce Gibbs.





	Bourbon, Sawdust, or Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Written for the Kinkfest Livejournal July 2 prompt.  
Prompt: Now I'm the kind of woman I'll do almost anything to get what I want. I might play any little game  
Kink: Seduction  
Notes/Warnings: Loosely associated with my 7/1 Kinkfest entry (Sprung!-- http://community.livejournal.com/rounds_of_kink/219661.html#cutid1). Bit of voyeurism. Thanks to Anna for the beta and sandersyager for the prompt!  


* * *

Abby looked around Gibbs’ den and paced as she waited for him to come home. Tony had mentioned this room last week and his face was bright red. It was then that Abby and Kate had vowed to check it out. Abby had known Gibbs for six years now and she’d only ever seen his basement and kitchen.

This room, now it had possibilities. There were a few framed pictures, Gibbs with other guys in fatigues. Abby loved a man in uniform and a young Gibbs was an even hotter Gibbs. A couple of pictures of boats and shots of sunsets on the water were on the far wall. That man and his boats!

And he had a TV and a DVD player here. Way to enter the twenty-first century, Gibbs! A few DVDs were stacked on top of the player. Forrest Gump, of course! Band of Brothers, way to be obvious, Gibbs! And…what was this? Amateur Sleepover Party. Oh no, he didn’t! Gibbs watched lesbian porn? She might have expected some light T&A the likes of Girls Gone Wild but this was way beyond that. Abby had first hand knowledge. They’d been filming in a sex club she and Kate had been in a few years ago.

“Kinky!” Abby approved with a grin.

Gibbs had been pretty quiet since a case last week had gone badly and Abby had been nominated to yank him out of his funk. She’d been planning her grand seduction for weeks anyway, and this just pushed her timetable up. Knowing he wasn’t quite as vanilla and repressed as he looked helped.

She glanced at her watch, wondering if she had time…Hell she’d make the time. This was Gibbs here, the Silver Fox, the one she’d wanted for ages. Abby dashed up the stairs, looking for his bedroom.

Ah, there it was, all dark wood and perfectly made bed. She opened the closet door and pulled out a crisp white shirt and tie. It took her only moments to unbuckle her boots and skin off her skirt and top, putting on only his dress shirt and a tie over her thong. The shirt came down to mid thigh, covering her panties.

She started to recline on his bed but then found herself looking through the nightstand, making sure not to disturb anything. There were a few magazines there but nothing sexy, darn it. She was pacing when she heard his car door close and was thankful she had taken a cab to his place. He would have for sure recognized her car if she had driven up in either the roadster or the hearse.

She held her breath as his footfalls thudded on the stairs, arranging herself on the bed. He took three steps into his bedroom before he saw her there, his jaw falling open.

“Abbs? What are you doing here?” 

His look was appraising, that little smirk she loved almost a challenge. 

“Came to cheer you up, Gibbs. You’ve been a bear at work lately. You need to relax.”

A little color flared in his cheeks before he looked away. “I’m fine, Abbs.”

“No, you’re not. What’ll it be? A massage? Strip poker? Or should we get down to business and go watch one of your movies downstairs?”

She couldn’t miss the darker flush that took over his features. “You saw?”

“Yep! Impressive, Gibbs. Kinky, and impressive. Who knew you were into amateur lesbian porn?”

Could he get any redder? “Abbs, just one DVD and one scene on it. Forget I ever saw it.” He was looking uncomfortable now. She studied him as he rummaged around in the bureau for a t-shirt and then disappeared into the attached bathroom. When he came out, the polo shirt and chinos were gone. The T-shirt and cargo shorts look suited him.

“Mind telling me what you’re doing on my bed? In my shirt, no less.”

She toyed with one of the buttons. “I could take it off, Gibbs.” 

He swallowed hard. “No…stay how you are. In fact, get your clothes back on. I’m making some coffee. Meet me downstairs in five.”

Jethro ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, the comforting ritual of making coffee soothing him. She knew he had the DVD. DiNozzo had to have told her. And in response, Abby was stretched out on his bed, clearly wanting to be fucked. He’d already gone way too far with DiNozzo. He wasn’t adding another co-worker to the mix.

He jumped when soft hands tugged his shirt up and began running over his chest, a fingertip teasing a nipple. “Abby! You don’t know what you’re doing,” he said, whirling around and removing her hands from his body.

She had his shirt half unbuttoned, pale skin standing out against the snowy white of the shirt. His tie…God. She began working it back and forth between her legs. “I took my panties off, wanted to feel this fabric and …mmm…make it moist.”

Her scent was permeating the room, blending with the coffee, which he needed now more than ever.

“Abbs…” He didn’t know what to say. Stop? Go? Stay? He didn’t know.

“Yeah, Gibbs? I know you like this. Your nostrils are flaring. You’re breathing my scent in. You fantasized about me before, didn’t you?”

Of course he did! He jacked off to her crying out his name on that damn DVD a couple times a week. “You already know.”

She released one end of the tie now, wrapping it around his neck. “I want you, Gibbs. So much. Won’t you give in?”

“I need a drink,” he muttered, more to get away from her and think clearly rather than anything else.

“Bourbon, sawdust, or me, Gibbs? Your choice. You can go downstairs and work on your boat or you can have me if you’re courageous enough to take a chance.”

“Rule twelve,” he managed, his head spinning.

Abby snorted. “Rule twelve went out the window a long time ago and we’re not dating, Gibbs. You can have sex without dating, you know.”

“Do I ever,” he retorted. He’d made up his mind, he knew it, and hell, she knew it too. But if she wanted to seduce him, he’d let her.

Abby stepped closer, dragging his tie through her fingers before pressing it against his nose and mouth. “Smell and taste how much I want you. It’s always been about you…”

Except when it was about Kate. On the DVD.

His cock throbbed uncomfortably in his pants and he tugged her toward the den, motioning to the couch. “You, on there. Touch yourself. I like to watch.”

“Mmm, now that surprises me, Gibbs.”

It shouldn’t. Tony must’ve told her the whole story, including the fact that they’d jacked off together. In fact, if Gibbs was honest with himself, he’d admit that watching Tony had been just as hot as watching Abby and Kate.

Abby had stretched out, her legs slightly open. “Didn’t think it would be this easy, Gibbs. Now I'm the kind of woman I'll do almost anything to get what I want. I might play any little game, and I wanted to play you. Slow, gentle seduction. But I should have known you wouldn’t let me have enough control for that. Too bad, and here I was thinking you had so much patience.”

“Patience went out the door when I first saw that DVD.”

There was the DVD again. Abby cocked her head, looking at Gibbs. “Okay, I get that you’re not really with the twenty-first century, but what’s the big deal about this DVD.”

He studied her expression for a long moment. Did she really not know? “Abbs…” But what could he say. Showing her was best of all. It was the gentlemanly thing to do and the thing of honor, even if it meant he wasn’t going to see that hairless cunt up close and personal—tonight or ever.

“Sit up.” 

Her expression was almost cartoon-like in its disappointment, but she did as he asked, legs still slightly widened. He flipped the TV on and went to his favorite scene on the DVD. “This is what I get off to, Abbs.”

Instead of watching the scene, he watched her expression. There was a moment of shock and outrage before her expression softened and she licked her lips. “Gibbs…”

“Yeah, Abbs?”

“You want to see me for real instead of on the screen? That night was so hot. And I was dreaming about you. How about giving me the real thing.”

That encouragement was all he needed. He tore his shirt off her, lowering his head to nip a pale pink nipple. “You liked it when Kate did that, huh?” His voice was liquid sex.

“Oh yeah” Abby had remembered that night and the crazy way she and Kate had fucked the stranger. Kate had been fantasizing about Tony and she had been all about her Gibbs fantasy. 

She pulled his shirt off and reached for his cargoes, flipping the button open. He was hot all over, his torso muscular and searing her where it pressed against her, his cock hard under the shorts.

“Too many clothes, Gibbs,” she whined, pushing him away. He yanked off his shorts and boxers and she reached for him. “Please, Gibbs. Please let me suck your cock.”

“Don’t have to beg.” Gibbs arranged her on the couch and straddled her face. Abby took the thick shaft in her hand, stroking it a couple of times and drowning in the scent of him. She rubbed the tip against her mouth, tasting him fully before drawing him in, nibbling her way around the head.

His finger parted her cunt lips, the blunt tip working her clit piercing and coaxing the button out of its hood. She moaned around his dick, trying to concentrate on the task at hand, and mouth. But it was so hard. This was Gibbs! It was his cock in her mouth and his finger nudging its way into her heat. 

She bucked upward as he fucked her with one finger, his tongue flicking her clit back and forth. 

“Gibbs…” she whispered, raising her head from her feast for a moment. “So good, but I want you inside.”

“Can’t.” He sounded breathless. “No condoms.”

She laughed, reaching into the breast pocket of the now tattered shirt. 

“I come prepared. You…just come, Stud.” Abby gave him her sexiest groan. She gave him one last playful lick before sheathing him. “Inside me now, Gibbs.”

Like a good soldier, he followed orders, swinging around and burying himself inside her without preamble, just what she needed. “Oh God, Gibbs!” Her body tightened around him, rippling around his length and her fingernails dug deeply into the flesh of his shoulders.

He began bucking and thrusting in deep lunges and all Abby could do was wrap her legs around him and hang on for the ride. “Please, Gibbs…please.” There would be time for exploration and foreplay and finesse later. Right now, she just wanted him to bring her off.

“You like?”

He had to ask? “Oh yeah, Gibbs. Please…” His finger went back to her clit and he worked it back and forth, the little jewel on her piercing teasing the oversensitive flesh and driving her even higher.

Then her body exploded so quickly it took her breath away and she could only scream out her orgasm into his shoulder and neck, hanging on desperately for the ride, desperate to tip him over the edge as well. 

When he came, he pushed her to another orgasm, his sexy growls and moans driving her on as much as his cock did. When she finally came down, those big warm hands were soothing down her body in a move that was as tender as she had ever seen him.

“Wow.” Abby finally broke the silence. Gibbs flashed a lighthearted grin in reply.

“Yeah, wow. You hungry? Gonna keep you busy tonight, better get some food in ya first. Otherwise, you’ll never keep up.”

“Bring it, Silver Fox.”


End file.
